


Change of Menu

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Vera isn't impressed with her sandwich.





	

Vera sat in the staff room picking at her sandwich with very little enthusiasm. Several other officers were sat opposite her at the table as well as on the sofas behind her, but she ignored their chatter, preferring to focus her attention on the magazine she was pretending to read.

She was always restless during her breaks these days. To avoid any suspicions or potential gossip, she only had lunch with Joan occasionally, and found it increasingly difficult to engage in conversation with any of the other officers. Instead, she would bury her head in whatever newspaper or magazine she could find and ignore what was going on around her.

Suddenly, Vera's phone signalled an incoming text message. She practically threw herself at it, knowing that the only person, apart from dodgy companies trying to sell her insurance or something, who was likely to text her was Joan.

_What are you doing?_

Vera immediately typed a response.

_Eating a sandwich._

_How about a change in menu?_

This text was followed, seconds later, by another, this one containing a picture.

_Hungry?_

Vera read the message, then her eyes wandered up to take in the picture, just as she took a sip of water from the bottle in front of her.

She gasped, causing her to cough almost violently for a few seconds, holding her hand up to stop the officers across the table, who looked like they were contemplating whether to get up and offer some kind of assistance.

Once she had managed to get her breath back, Vera checked that nobody was taking any notice of her, and looked back down at her mobile, taking in the picture properly.

Joan was posing on her desk, arms supporting her upper body, head back, loose hair falling around her shoulders, legs bent, body angled to face to the camera, pouting slightly at the camera.

What Vera found more interesting, however, was Joan's attire.

Although she was wearing her uniform jacket, it was open and revealed that, underneath, all Joan was wearing was a black lace bodysuit. It had a plunging neckline that her breasts were spilling out of and through the thin lace, her dark nipples were visible.

Vera opened and closed her mouth, struggling to gather her thoughts. She felt like she was frozen to the spot, and although she was desperate to leave the vicinity of the other officers, she was afraid that her legs wouldn't have the strength to carry her weight at this precise moment in time.

Suddenly, Vera's radio crackled into life, making her jump.

" _Miss Bennett_ ," came a stern voice, " _I need you in my office._ Now."

The other officers turned to stare at Vera in unison, no doubt wondering if she was in trouble and, if so, what for.

Vera stood up slowly, managing to gain her balance, then tossed her half-eaten sandwich into the bin.

" _Miss Bennett. I said_ now," came the governor's voice through the radio again, even more stern this time.

Vera stood up straight, adjusted her jacket and marched out of the room.

_Oh, boy._


End file.
